


You Have My Heart

by Rainewritesfanfics



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Girlfriends - Freeform, cavity-inducing sweetness, lilanetteweek, matching, much cute, they are smooth and like to make each other blush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainewritesfanfics/pseuds/Rainewritesfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lila and Marinette decide to get matching necklaces one day, but with all of their flirting, their cheeks may never fully recover from blushing.</p><p>Lilanetteweek prompt: matching</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have My Heart

"Lila! Lila, look!" Marinette was doing her happy little butt wiggle, and Lila giggled as she walked over to where her girlfriend was.

"What did you find, Bella?" Lila teased, nuzzling her neck.

Marinette shivered. "Hey, what did I tell you about the neck kisses?"

Lila gave a mischievous grin before putting on her best innocent face. "Not to do it where people can hear you moan?"

Marinette turned scarlet. "Lila!"

After a moment of intense staring, they both started laughing. 

"Anyway, what were you looking at, Cutie?" Lila prompted.

"Ah, right!" Marinette turned back to the display. "Here!" The smaller girl offered her two identical necklaces, each with a bright red heart-shaped charm. 

Lila gave her girlfriend a puzzled look. "They're cute...?"

Marinette laughed at her girlfriend's confusion. "I was thinking we should get them engraved. Then we can match!"

"Oh. Oh....Aw, Mari, that's so sweet!" Lila pulled Marinette into a hug, unable to resist her cuteness.

After a moment, she pulled back, still smiling. "Let's do it."

Hand in hand, they went up to the counter of the jewelry shop, talking to the older woman behind it. 

"So what did you want the engravings to say?"

"One should say Lila, and the other should say Mari- M,A,R,I-, please," Marinette replied after they selected a font. 

The woman smiled. "They should be ready in half an hour to forty-five minutes."

While they waited, the girls split a cookie dough sundae at the sweet shop across the boulevard. 

Lila picked an outdoor table where the sunlight could reflect in Marinette's bright blue eyes and complement the pink pinafore she had designed.

"You got some ice cream on your nose," Lila laughed only a few minutes into their treat.

Marinette blew her bangs out of her face and sighed, "I know, I can feel it."

Lila leaned over the table. "Here, let me help." She then wiped the sugary treat off with a napkin before giving the fashion designer a quick peck. Life was good.

Marinette gave a serene sigh. "Have I ever told you how much I like your help?"

"You have, but I think I could stand to hear some more," the Italian quipped. 

They both laughed, holding hands across the table as their other hands were used to feed each other ice cream. 

"You guys are sickeningly adorable, you know that, right?" Alya said, sidling up to the table with Nino in tow. 

"Alya!" Marinette beamed, setting the spoon down and waving to her best friend.

"Hey guys," Lila gave a little wave in greeting. "Fancy seeing you here."

"We weren't spying or anything suspicious," Nino blurted out making the blogger glare at him.

"Alya!" Marinette whined. "Are you ever going to stop?"

"Not until you guys get married," the blogger grinned. "Just looking out for my best girl."

Lila snorted. "I think you're going to follow us on the honeymoon too."

Marinette blushed, making a little choking noise. Lila then blushed too, realizing that she had basically just admitted that she was planning to marry Marinette. Smooth, she thought, real smooth.

Alya burst out laughing, holding her stomach, and even Nino started snickering. "You guys should see your faces. You guys are too cute!" She whipped out her phone and took a few dozen pictures.

"Anyway, Nino and I are headed over to meet Adrien at the arcade, wanna come?" 

The girls made eye contact, having a discussion briefly without words. "Yeah, we'd love to. We'll meet you there, we have to pick up our necklaces first."

"Alright, ladies, catch ya later," Nino gave them finger guns before Alya tugged him away with a final wave.

Once they had finished the sundae, the girls meandered back to the shop.

"Ah, girls, welcome back," the woman greeted. "Here you are." She passed Marinette two little boxes that were white with little red polka dots. "There's a mirror over there if you'd like to see how they look."

"Thank you, ma'am," they chorused, heading toward where she pointed.

"Close you eyes," Marinette whispered. "I'll put it on for you."

Lila nodded, closing her eyes and lifting her long hair out of the way.

She felt the cool metal of the chain and charm settle across her collar bone before she felt the warm fingers of her girlfriend on the clasp.

"There," Marinette breathed. "You can open you eyes now."

Lila did, looking at her reflection to where the little ceramic heart sat. 

"I think you put the wrong one," Lila said, her lips twitching in a smile. "This one says Mari."

Marinette gave her a wise smile. "No, I think this is right. This way I'll always be close to your heart."

Lila just stared for a minute, her cheeks heating up, followed quickly by the rest of her face and neck. "When did you get this smooth!?"she hissed, even the tips of her ears were red, and her heart was pounding like crazy. 

Marinette winked, "I learned from the best."

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on tumblr during Lilanetteweek. I hope you enjoyed these cuties.


End file.
